Haunted Memories
by willandjemlover
Summary: *This is more based on a story for the ride.* Edward Gracey had the perfect bride, until she somehow dies, so he dies for her. But when his mansion is destroyed and the Disney ride Haunted Mansion on top of it, he lives there, "living" in our world.


I ruffled my hand through my hair, chuckling out loud in front of these foreign guests. All of them watched me, waiting to understand the joke. I stared back at them, each and every one.

Monsieur Boig. He was one of the richest French men in Paris. He was short and stout, with light hair and fair brown eyes. I was well over six feet tall, around six foot three I believe, so I must have felt like a giant next to him. Next to him was Adolf Braun, a tall and rather rude German Captain. He was almost as tall as I, which was a surprise. We probably got along the most, but he was pretty rude, even pursuing into embarrassing or barking at his wife, Fiona. Every time he did so, Fiona would look at me, her eyes telling me it will never end. Chris Marino, an Italian ambassador, was most likely the selfish man I have ever met. He had his wife, Yolanda, but he was seeing another woman named Martini (what could that name tell you about her). Yolanda knew all of this as well, but she was too afraid of her husband. I felt like punching him every time he looked at his wife in a disgusting way. It would be a huge scandal if they suddenly divorced. Both were trapped, in other words. Then lastly, the love of my life, Tatiana and her father, a Duke from Russia, Joseph Alexandrov. Joseph Alexandrov was a proud man, but not so discriminating, rubbing it in for an example. He thought highly of everyone around him, fondly me. Tatiana, his beautiful and only daughter, was the richest of the rich, wealthy beyond belief, but so down-to-earth. I had known her since my father had parties with all of these men, well around the age of fifteen, her fourteen. My father died months ago, and at the age of eighteen, I was ruling an empire.

Not a typical monarchy empire that is. Just a business empire. My father, Marshall Gracey (God rest his soul), was in charge of a company that sold products to other parts of the world from the West Coast of America. Now, I had paperwork and many things to sell, which required meeting with the men and families I was selling them to. I often sat at my desk, dazing off into another world, where my butler, Richard, knew not to disturb me. I thanked him for that by raising his salary.

I stood there, having all eyes on some of the wealthiest men in the world on me. I was on top of the world; something my father would say. But I didn't believe that. Money wasn't my life. Yes, it kept me alive, but it didn't mean the world to me. The seventeen year old woman standing in front of me was.

"It was a joke, that is all," my British voice echoed words my father taught me to say.

"A horrible joke anyway," Adolf spoke, the others laughing with him.

I eyed Tatiana watching me. "Tatiana, would you care to join me with this dance?"

The smile that I always looked forward to enlightened me. "I would love it, Edward."

I held out my arm so she could place it there and I would escort her to the dance floor. I caught Joseph laying his eyes upon me, and when he saw my attention, he gave me a radiant smile.

I can speak multiple languages, including Latin, French, Italian, German, Arabic, Greek, and Spanish, plus English of course. The only language I was practicing at the moment was Russian. Of all languages I learned growing up, I couldn't speak Russian. My studies were based on the businesses my father was incorporating with, and until I was fifteen years old, Joseph Alexandrov had arrived into his aid. I was already on the works of Greek, so I had no time to learn Russian in the meantime. Once my father died and I had fallen in love with Tatiana, I forced myself to learn the language with my specific tutor, Ivan. He taught me every language I knew, besides his _actual_ language.

I speculated over the other dancers, making sure they were enjoying themselves. Women in vibrant, extravagant dresses twirled over the dance floor, not one person crashing into another. Compared to American and British women that I have seen with their poofy dresses that were worn with layer after layer after layer, Tatiana had a simple one layered dress. It was beautiful, being lavender with diamonds falling down the V-neck shape. I knew that was not a fashion, nowhere around the world. Tatiana was pampered, she probably had it made specifically for herself; one of a kind.

"You look wonderful tonight, Tatiana," I cooed.

"Thank you, Edward. As do you," she bowed her head kindly.

I grinned.

My months spending with Tatiana coming to visit very often, her father understanding what was happening. Her father was an enchanting man, he always knew what was wandering behind certain walls. I cared for him in the missing place of my father.

Tatiana sat on the balcony of her staying room. Richard elegantly entered the room and glanced outside of the open doors onto the balcony.

"Miss Tatiana?" he asked, and she glanced up to look at him. "Master Edward would like to see you for a moment of your time. Is that quite all right?"

"Of course it is, Richard," she sparkled. "Where would he like to meet me at?"

"He would like to see you here if that's fine."

"Of course."

Richard found me back at my desk, filling out paperwork that I was on the verge of ripping up in frustration. Too much to read, too much to handle. I glanced up at Richard as we swiftly walked in.

"Master Edward?"

"Yeah, Rich?" I always called him Rich, whether he found it proper or not. I was in charge.

"Miss Tatiana is waiting for you on her balcony," he informed, the small smile on his lips, knowing my secret.

I smiled, picking up the little box that sat on my desk, throwing it into the air and catching it. I could see my large smile reflecting in his eyes. My blue eyes were gleaming.

"Thank you, Rich."

I glided out of the room and down the halls. I found myself shaking, nervously with every step I took. Closer and closer, I could see her door a few paces away from me. My eyes were flickering in every direction, which they often did when I found myself deadly nervous. The last time I remember doing this was when I was heard my father was dead and I was going to the room where he lay dead on his bed. It's not something you want to see. Of course you feel nervous about it.

I clicked the door closed behind me, stopping to lean against the door to breathe. My breath was becoming shaky and low. I let my heartbeat lessen and then went over to where Tatiana sat, not before slipping the little box into my jacket pocket. Her face began to glow when I came out onto the balcony.

"Good morning, Tatiana," I smiled, my voice shaky.

"As to you, Edward," she stopped when she saw me shaking. "Are you well?"

"Shh, Tatiana," I grinned, feeling the nervousness disappearing like the air escaping from my breath. "I have something to ask you."

Her smile was beautiful. "Ask away, Edward."

With the force from my body (since it was still tense), I bowed down onto one knee, staring up into her eyes. I pulled out the tiny navy blue velvet box that my father once owned. I pulled it open, showing the glittery and sparkling seven carrot diamond within it.

"Tatiana Alexandrova, will you marry me?" I asked, my hands a hint shaky.

Her face was in shock, frozen, with her hand covering her mouth. I could see she was halfway up out of her chair, the surprise so shocking. After those deadly few minutes of pure silence, she removed her hand from her lips.

Tatiana traced her eyes up my face, away from the diamond, and found mine. "Edward…" She started.

I closed my eyes, ready for the heartbreak. _I knew this was a wrong decision._

"Yes," she aired.

My eyes flashed open, the light streaming into my eyes too much at first made me a little dizzy. I shook my head, glancing up at her in astonishment. The warm smile on her lips made my body shudder in excitement. Now, it was my turn to be frozen for a moment or two.

_Click._

My body sprung back to life.

I jumped onto my feet, picking up Tatiana, swinging her around through the air. She giggled, more burst into laughter, as I happily swung her around, missing anything she might hit just by inches. I set her back down, abruptly, so abruptly that Tatiana gasped.

I cocked my head to the side.

"Edward! The ring!" she pointed beside me.

The box was flying over the balcony. I threw myself halfway over the balcony, catching it in midair. I pushed myself back up, grinning a little boy's grin when he knew he did something wrong. She laughed, waving it aside.

I pulled the ring from its chamber and threw the box onto her bed. I slowly moved toward her, my eyes daring and intently on her. Her mischievous smile was friendly. I pushed the ring up her finger and held her hand for a few moments.

Then it happened.

For the first time in our lives, we kissed.

You are warmly invited to the marriage of

Edward Gracey & Tatiana Alexandrova

On July 21, near dinner time, at the Gracey Manor

I smiled at the beautiful invitation that Richard handed to me. I'm not kidding what-so-ever, I was almost bouncing with joy.

"Who made this?"

"One of the woman and her few daughters in town, near the ports," Richard answered, standing as straight as ever.

I handed him a few envelopes. "Give these to the women and ask for them to make how ever many I need. They'll get more money soon."

"Yes, sir."

Tatiana wandered in after Richard left. "How is everything going, darling?"

I smiled up at her. "Quite well, my dear. How is the dress hunting?"

I saw her sigh. "Tiring. I haven't found anything that shows off _me_."

I got up, walking around the desk, and cradled her into my arms. "You'll beautiful no matter what."

Her smile was extravagant as she gazed up at me. "Thank you."

"Anytime, darling," I kissed her.

Richard returned within the hour, holding a single piece of paper. The smile on his lips made his eyes look dark, which I couldn't figure out why.

"I see the agreed to the job?" I asked, Tatiana setting her weight lightly on my arm.

"Yes, everything is in order, sir," he grimaced.

"Very well. We will be married in three weeks. Send all the invitations out to the people on the list Tatiana made once the women finish them all. I would like to have them done soon," I said while walking out of the room.

Tatiana leaned toward Richard. "Do you think Edward will turn out like Marshall Gracey?"

Richard searched her in the face. "That's what I fear the most."


End file.
